Kunoichi
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Múltiples one shot de las kunoichis del mundo de Naruto y Boruto dentro del mundo ninja y fuera de este/ Votaciones abiertas.
1. Introducción

¡Bienvenidos! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Como verán, he vuelto mucho a mis raíces que es el fandom de Naruto xd Así como hice con el de Pixar, he decidido abrir este libro de pedidos, pero a diferencia de ese, aquí simplemente haré votaciones sobre de que Kunoichi será el siguiente one. La que tenga más votos será la ganadora.

Primero que nada se pondrán algunas reglas: La primera es cero hate. Señores seamos maduros, a algunos les gusta un personaje y a otros no, pero no por eso se pongan a echar mierda como gafos cuando le toque las que no les gusta. Lo segundo, las tramas las escojo yo, lo mismo con las parejas en caso de que haya. Tercero, procuraré no repetir a las kunoichis porque hay bastantes. Y cuarto, las votaciones se hacen al final del one, ya lo verán, en este si irán aquí porque aun no tengo nada que subir xd Bueno aquí dejo algunas de las kunoichis que tendrán su historia, siempre puedo agregar mas a la lista:

Hinata Hyuga

Hanabi Hyuga

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Karin Uzumaki

Rin Nohara

Kurenai Yuhi

Mei Terumi

Tsunade Senju

Yugito Nii

Hana Inuzuka

Moegi Kazamatsuri

Tenten

Shizune

Izumi Uchiha

Mikoto Uchiha

Kushina Uzumaki

Tsume Inuzuka

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Mito Uzumaki

Kurotsuchi

Konan

Moegi

Fuu

Temari

Matsuri

Tamaki

Pakura

Samui

Karui

Karura

Sarada Uchiha

Sumire Kakei

Wasabi Izuno

Himawari Uzumaki

Namida Suzumeno

Mirai Sarutobi

Si quieren sugerir otra chica, adelante, también puedo añadir versiones gender vender de personajes masculinos y también las versiones road to ninja de Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Tenten xd Eso sería todo, nos vemos próximamente con el primer one.


	2. Tenten

¡Holas! Por fin me digno a subir uno de estos one-shot, la verdad esperaba que alguien votara por la misma kunoichi de nuevo para hacerme esto más sencillo, pero tanto en Wattpad como en FF me pidieron chicas diferentes xD. No quería iniciar con un _gender bender_ que fue el primero que pidieron y entre pensamiento y pensamiento me decidí por –redoble de tambores-: ¡Tenten! Ok, no es sorpresa, es el nombre del capítulo.

Antes de iniciar quiero aclarar que dejaré algunas advertencias o especificaciones antes de cada one, como si habrá parejas, si será un universo alterno, si manejare algún tema fuerte, etc. También quiero aclarar que estas cosas las decido yo, pero bien pueden sugerir una pareja o género en especial. Trabajo algunas parejas crack así que tal vez se sorprendan XD Bueno, basta de chácharas, aquí tienen.

 **Kunoichi** : Tenten

 **Otros personajes:** Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Karin Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga.

 **Parejas:** Ninguna

 **Advertencias:** Temática sobre orientación sexual

 **Universo:** Universo Alterno (Konoha Gakuen)

 **Título** : Comprensión

 **Para** : Leah (Fanfiction)

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Si había algo que no comprendía del todo la castaña era la fascinación que tenían todas las chicas por el Uchiha de la clase. Era guapo, sí, no podía negarlo, de hecho ella también se había mostrado interesada al inicio, pero eso acabó un poco después y más con la actitud tan pesada del azabache.

De hecho, no dejaba de pensar que llenarse la cabeza con un chico sirviera para algo, ella tenía otras cosas en mente y eran mucho más importantes ¿cierto?

Oh vamos, ¿a quien quería engañar? Ese no era el verdadero problema.

Ella estaba rodeada de chicos guapos en su clase y apreciar el atractivo físico no se le hacía un problema, pero cuando lo pensaba bien, nunca había estado atraída por un chico, o más bien, no se había embobado con uno como la gran mayoría de sus compañeras.

No podía evitar divagar sobre el asunto en lugar de prestar atención a la clase del profesor Hatake. ¿Por qué los chicos no le gustaban del mismo modo que a las demás? ¿Por qué no podía fijarse en uno de tal manera que arrebatara cada uno de sus suspiros y pensamientos? ¿Por qué nadie tenía ese efecto en ella?

Sus amigas le habían preguntado varias veces si ella y Neji tenían algo o si él le gustaba, pero desde que se conocían, nunca pudo verlo de otro modo más que como un buen amigo; del mismo modo con Lee.

—…señorita Xi, ¡Señorita Xi! —La voz del docente finalmente llegó a sus oídos por lo que prestó atención de inmediato, joder, se había distraído demasiado—Le agradecería que prestara más atención a mi clase. Página 19, léala por favor.

—S-Si, lo lamento —se disculpó avergonzada mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba rápidamente la pagina señalada, vaya momento para divagar sobre eso.

…

—Si tan solo pudiera invitar a Sasuke-kun al baile de navidad, pero seguro recibirá muchas propuestas de otras chicas —Sakura infló las mejillas en un puchero antes de agarrar un malvavisco del tazón para llevárselo a la boca.

Una pijamada en casa de Ino había sido planeada para ese viernes y la verdad es que le daba la oportunidad de pensar mejor. Escuchar a sus amigas hablar sobre los chicos que les gustaban tal vez le daría una nueva perspectiva que quizás no estaba viendo.

—No creo que tengas oportunidad alguna con Sasuke-kun, frente de marquesina, es obvio que te rechazará de inmediato. Yo tengo más oportunidad de ir con él —se burló la rubia antes de recibir un almohadazo en la cara.

—¡Cierra la boca, Ino-cerda! —Exclamó la de cabellos rosados con histeria.

—Como si Sasuke fuera a aceptar ir a algo tan tonto como un baile de navidad —se rió Karin, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de ir con el mismo chico que tanto querían sus dos amigas.

—K-Karin-san tiene razón, d-dudo mucho que a Sasuke-kun l-le interesen esas cosas —se adelantó a decir la chica de largo cabello azulino antes de que sus amigas comenzaran a vociferar—. N-No deberían d-discutir por un chico de esa manera…

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, Hinata —Yamanaka resopló con resignación.

—Es cierto, dudo que tengas algo de competencia con el tonto de mi primo —se rió la Uzumaki; Hinata enrojeció de inmediato y desvió la mirada mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente.

—¿Y con quien quieres ir tú, Tenten? —Y ahí estaba la pregunta del millón de dólares por parte de Sakura; la castaña se llevó una papita a la boca, pensando que podría responder.

—¿No irás con Neji nii-san? —Preguntó la Hyuga con extrañes, normalmente Tenten respondía de inmediato y con mucha seguridad.

—¿O tal vez con Lee-san? —Insistió Haruno, divertida.

—Eso te convendría a ti, ¿no Sakura? —Se burló Ino de nuevo.

Mientras una nueva discusión se formaba entre Ino y Sakura, la chica de ascendencia china meditaba en silencio. No había exactamente un chico con quien deseara ir, no sentía la misma emoción que sus amigas ante la idea de ir acompañada por alguien en especial. No significaba que no deseara ir, simplemente no le interesaba un _quien_.

—¿Tenten? —La voz de la pelirroja le trajo de vuelta del mismo modo que el profesor Hatake lo hizo esa mañana—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Pues…—apretó los labios, suponía que podía contarles su inquietud, eran sus amigas después de todo—no me gusta un chico como tal, de hecho, y pensándolo en retrospectiva, nunca me ha gustado uno como a ustedes. Neji y Lee son muy especiales para mí, pero sólo los veo como mis amigos; pienso que Sasuke es guapo, pero no como para perder la cabeza como ustedes tres, tampoco admiro de ese modo a un chico como Hinata con Naruto —dejó salir un suspiro mientras jugaba con su pelo que ahora estaba suelto de sus clásicos moñitos—¿Ustedes creen que eso es raro?

Hubo un breve silencio por parte de las cuatro chicas, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a Tenten, ¿Por qué? Aquello no debía ser tan raro en realidad. Tenía diecisiete años, quizás sólo no había conocido a alguien especial. Aunque por muchas vueltas que le diera, no sentía esa _atracción_ natural y típica de la adolescencia.

—¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan distraída? Y nosotras pensando que era un muchacho —Ino sonrió con cierta ternura—. No tiene nada de raro eso, entonces, ¿crees que no te gustan los chicos?

—No estoy muy segura en realidad, pero creo que sí…—respondió con un nerviosismo más propio de Hinata.

—¿Y no has pensado si te gustan las chicas? —Preguntó Karin con suma natural.

Tenten lo meditó, apreciaba la belleza de las chicas del mismo modo que de los hombres, pero tampoco podía decir que se había fijado en alguna en específico. Sus cuatro amigas le miraron expectantes.

—No tengo idea, tampoco me he fijado en alguna —respondió finalmente. —. De hecho creo que no me gusta nada en especial, ¿creen que estoy enferma o algo así?

—¡Para nada! —Exclamaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—H-Hatake-sensei en una de sus clases m-mencionó algo sobre l-la a-asexualidad, bien podría ser el caso —recordó Hinata lo que su maestro había mencionado una vez.

—¿Asexual? ¿Yo? —Repitió con sorpresa, no era una posibilidad que le hubiera pasado por la mente, ¿estaba bien eso? —¿Significa que nunca voy a enamorarme de alguien?

—No, claro que no —negó Karin de inmediato—, eso solo significa que no te fijarás en las personas del mismo modo que las personas heterosexuales u homosexuales. Las personas asexuales pueden enamorarse, solo que no es la misma clase de _flechazo._

—De hecho, es muy probable que Sasuke-kun también sea asexual —pensó Ino, esa debía ser la razón por la cual el Uchiha no se mostraba muy interesado en las chicas. A Tenten le pareció irónico tener algo en común con ese muchacho.

—Sería bueno leer sobre eso en internet, para entenderlo mejor, a Hatake-sensei lo interrumpieron cuando quiso explicar sobre orientación sexual —Haruno se cruzó de brazos—, pero sea como sea, no deberías preocuparte por eso, no es tan importante que te guste o no alguien —sonrió comprensiva.

—Eso es cierto, incluso es mejor, digo, míranos, estamos bien idiotas por un muchacho —se rió la rubia—. Cuando aparezca tu persona especial te darás cuenta, no te presiones con esto, no tiene nada de malo que no te guste nadie y mucho menos en cuanto atractivo físico o sexual…

—¡Ino! —Exclamó Sakura avergonzada.

—Es la verdad.

Las cinco empezaron a reírse, a Ino, Sakura y Karin no parecía dales vergüenza hablar sobre eso, a Tenten solo le hacía gracia, pero a Hinata le avergonzaba a niveles sumamente tiernos.

—Espera un segundo, hace rato dijiste "ustedes tres" —recordó Sakura antes de que ella e Ino miraran con incredulidad a la pelirroja—¡Karin! ¿Te gusta Sasuke-kun?

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡C-Claro que n-no! —Gritó de inmediato la de ojos escarlata, acomodándose sus lentes—¡C-Como si ese idiota p-pudiera gustarme! ¡Para nada!

Las negaciones de la Uzumaki solo provocaron las risas de sus amigas. A Tenten le aliviaba que sus amigas le ayudaran a comprenderse un poco mejor y que no tenía ningún problema, con el tiempo sería capaz de entender mucho más de su orientación sexual, incluso tendría una incómoda conversación con el profesor Hatake sobre el tema, pero el tener la comprensión y cariño de sus amigas le ayudaba a sentirse bien y conforme. Ya no iba a distraerse más con ese tema.

Fin

 **Tenten** : Una de las kunoichi más fuertes e independientes del anime y manga, y tristemente, una de las mas infravaloradas. Ya sabemos como es Kishimoto con las mujeres de su manga, pero algo que llamó la atención sobre Tenten es que sus propósitos de superación no giraban en torno a un hombre y nunca se sintió menos en su equipo compuesto por tres monstruos del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Me hubiera gustado que Tsunade la hubiese reconocido y la entrenara del mismo modo que a Sakura, pero bueno, al menos tuvo su propio relleno del Tsukuyomi y se convirtió en una magnifica ninja, con su tienda de herramientas y mediadora de exámenes chuunin.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ese one, a decir verdad no quería iniciar de una con una ship porque no todo es romance y aunque me gusta el NejiTen y el LeeTen, me pareció mejor centrarme en un problema más propio. Me disculpo si hubo algún error o si hay una mala interpretación del tema, nunca había escrito algo así. Nos leemos en el siguiente :D


	3. Itachi Uchiha (genderbend)

**Kunoichi** : Itachi Uchiha ( _gender bender_ )

 **Otros personajes:** Shisui Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Kagami Uchiha, Hidan

 **Advertencias:** _Gender bender (Female!Itachi)_

 **Universo:** Universo alterno

 **Título** : _**Take a breathe**_

 **Para** : Lirio94Granger (Wattpad)

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Itachi siempre había sido muy reservada, incluso era muy independiente a sus dieciséis años. Siempre había resuelto sus problemas por su cuenta y si necesitaba alguna clase de consejo, para eso tenía a Shisui, su primo y mejor amigo.

Pero ahora, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Lo viera como lo viera, aun era menor de edad y sus padres ya no estaban, ¿Cómo podría cuidar de Sasuke? Lo que menos quería era incomodar a alguno de sus parientes, las cosas no eran sencillas para nadie en su familia. Además, el dinero del seguro se había ido en pagar deudas y el entierro, básicamente no tenían nada.

Bueno, su tío Kagami había decidido tenerlos en su casa, pero él era un hombre que pasaba por un proceso de divorcio complicado. Era cierto que era un gran hombre y seguro contaba con el apoyo de su hijo para albergar a sus sobrinos, pero Itachi sabía que no sería nada sencillo para él alimentar dos bocas más.

Pensando eso, llegó a tomar la decisión de conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo. Su tío le dijo que no debía dejar sus estudios y al menos en la escuela les tuvieron cierta consideración tras la muerte de sus padres, pero eso sería sólo por lo que restaba del año escolar y ella apenas iniciaba la preparatoria, sin mencionar que Sasuke iba por su quinto grado de primaria.

Encontrar un empleo fue difícil, en especial al ser menor de edad, pero al final había logrado que un hombre le contratara en su tienda. Era complicado ya que sólo eran ella y otro chico, pero este lo único que hacía era discutir con el dueño y ella acababa haciendo trabajos extras: ayudar a descargar la mercancía, marcarla, atender la caja, ayudar clientes. Era agotador, pero por el pago valía la pena.

—¿Para qué haces todo lo que ese avaro de mierda de pide? —Escuchó decir a su compañero, quien estaba en la caja prácticamente recostado ya que no había ningún cliente por el momento—¿Acaso te pagará más?

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero igual vale la pena intentarlo, tampoco quiero perder mi empleo —respondió con simpleza—¿Por qué tú no intentas hacer algo más? —Preguntó sin dejar de acomodar la mercancía en una de las neveras.

—¿Para qué? No es como que vaya a pagarme más —se encogió de hombros el muchacho albino, recostando su cabeza contra sus manos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

La Uchiha suspiró en silencio, sabía que discutir algo con Hidan era una pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera entendía porque Kakuzu no lo había despedido ya, aquel muchacho no hacía nada en casi todo el día, incluso a veces espantaba a los clientes cuando estaba en la caja. Decidió seguir guardando las botellas de refresco en la nevera, aun le quedaban muchas cosas que hacer, sin mencionar que al llegar a casa le esperaban todas las tareas de la escuela.

…

Era un poco frustrante el sentir que no tenía tiempo para nada. Salía de la escuela solo para ir a trabajar, cosa que sería más sencilla si no tuviera al patán de Hidan molestando o interrumpiendo su trabajo para hablarle de si su ridícula secta, provocando así que Kakuzu les regañara por estar _perdiendo el tiempo._ No era su culpa, pero prefería no decir nada y solo seguir su trabajo, ignorando lo más posible al hombre de ojos rosáceos.

Al llegar a casa, exhausta, aun debía preocuparse por su hermano menor. Sabía que Sasuke seguía muy afectado por la muerte de sus padres y ahora hacía todo lo posible por demostrarle que estaba ahí para él, incluso si a ella también seguía doliéndole mucho así no lo exteriorizara. Hacía lo posible por ayudarle con sus tareas –aunque Sasuke siempre había sido muy listo y podía arreglárselas solo muchas veces-, se aseguraba que comiera bien, que estuviera limpio, que su ropa estuviera perfecta y que no le hiciera falta nada. Hasta que su hermano no se iba a dormir, no se dedicaba a sus propios deberes, terminando bien entrada la madrugada.

Claro que nada de esto pasaba inadvertido para Shisui, quien en un principio solo se permitió observar y escuchar en silencio por petición de la propia Itachi, pero a sus ojos su prima solo se estaba desmoronando al no aceptar ayuda por mero orgullo. Sabía que estaba cansada, aquellas largas ojeras bajo sus ojos se lo demostraban, pero cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema de que no necesitaba seguir trabajando más, ella se negaba tercamente a seguir hablándolo.

Entendía que el divorcio de sus padres les tenía en una situación algo dura, pero no sería el fin del mundo, sabía que su padre podría salir bien de todo, después de todo tenía al abogado más despiadado de todo Japón: su hermano mayor, Madara. Sabía que su madre no saldría ganando por todo lo que tenía en contra, su negligencia parental y su adulterio, pero su abogado había encontrado la forma de alargar esa tortura lo suficiente para tratar de exprimirle algo a su padre.

Shisui tampoco estaba precisamente bien, había visto a su madre con otros hombres y ella nunca le demostró algo de afecto, más bien le trataba como una especie de carga. Al menos su padre había decidido abrir los ojos y entender que no era buena para sus vidas. Ellos tenían sus propios problemas, pero no por eso abandonarían a Itachi y Sasuke, eran su familia y ahora necesitaba que fuese su prima la que abriera los ojos, que entendiera que no estaba sola, que así como él no era una carga, ella tampoco lo era.

…

Itachi llevaba más de un mes acumulando tantas emociones como cansancio y su mente ya no podía más. No fue plenamente consciente de ello hasta que su profesor de química y el de matemáticas le entregaron sus exámenes reprobados, sin mencionar otro par que había aprobado por poco. Ella nunca había tenido calificaciones tan horribles, no podía creer que eran suyas y las palabras de sus profesores no es como que ayudasen mucho.

Ese día Hidan le pareció incluso más irritante que de costumbre, lo suficiente como para hacerle dejar caer un todo lo que acomodaba en un estante. Casi todo estaba empaquetado en bolsas, pero al final dos botes de mantequilla de maní se resquebrajaron en el suelo y aunque Kakuzu no le gritó ni ofendió de ningún modo –a como lo hacía con Hidan-, le dijo que lo descontaría de su salario.

Las manos le temblaban, incluso la vista se le hizo borrosa por un instante. Llegó a casa sintiéndose más desmoronada que nunca. Lo único que quería hacer era echarse a dormir, pero aun no podía darse ese lujo, debía asegurarse de que Sasuke hiciera sus tareas y…

—Bienvenida a casa, Itachi —la voz de su tío Kagami le tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que estuviera en casa tan temprano, por lo general llegaba bastante tarde por su trabajo. Se veía menos agotado de lo usual, cosa que le sorprendía bastante—¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño? Dentro de poco llegara la comida.

—¿Comida a domicilio? Pero tío yo podía hacerla, no tenía que… —la idea le resultó poco agradable, no es como que pudiera estar gastando dinero a lo tonto ¿cierto? Ella podía cocinar si no tenían tiempo.

—Descuida, esta noche es especial, celebraremos un hecho importante así que podemos comer algo diferente, no porque lo que cocines sea malo, pero es bueno que tomes un descanso —Kagami apoyó una mano en el hombro de su sobrina, no había sido su intención dejar que ella se ocupara de esa parte de las labores, pero había tenido que despedir a su ama de llaves hasta estar seguro de que no iba a ser despojado de todo su dinero.

—¿Celebrar? —Repitió sin entender bien a qué se refería, su mente ya no podía pensar de forma lógica.

—Ya por fin acabó todo el proceso de divorcio, ya al fin todo se solucionó y para bien —le aclaró el mayor con un alivio casi palpable. Itachi quiso sonreír, expresar que se sentía por él y por Shisui, pero no pudo hacerlo, no tenía la fuerza ni para hace eso—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada más ¿de acuerdo?

Quiso refutar de algún modo a eso, pero al final asintió en silencio. Se acercó a la mesa donde su hermano siempre hacía sus deberes, encontrando que era Shisui quien revisaba sus tareas y le felicitaba por haber hecho todo bien. El niño hizo una mueca en expresión de queja, por supuesto que todo estaba bien, él lo había hecho.

—Bienvenida nee-san, ya terminé mis deberes, Shisui ya las revisó —dijo el menor antes de guardar nuevamente sus cosas en su mochila. Itachi le miró con sorpresa, pero en vez de alivio solo pudo sentir ansiedad.

Sonrió de forma forzada antes de asentir y subir a su habitación. Shisui le miró algo extrañado antes de levantarse e ir tras ella, tocando la puerta de su habitación aunque no recibió respuesta alguna. Suspiró un poco y entró sin decir nada, encontrándose a su prima en la cama, abrazando sus piernas. Itachi estaba al borde del colapso.

—Itachi —le llamó con suavidad, tomando asiento a su lado—. Escucha sé que estos dos meses han sido duros, pero necesitas dejar de cargar con todo tú sola, somos tu familia, y sé que llegaron cuando estábamos en un mal momento, pero ahora todo será mejor, puedo ayudarte, puedo ayudar a Sasuke, necesitas tiempo para ti, para lo que sientes. _Necesitas tomar un respiro…_

Aquellas palabras le bastaron para acabar por llorar en silencio, abrazándose a su primo con fuerza. Extrañaba a sus padres muchísimo, extrañaba dormir bien, quería pasar más tiempo con Sasuke más allá de un par de horas en la noche, quería dedicarse bien a sus estudios. Itachi se había puesto una infinidad de cargas que ahora, al ser liberada de ellas, no sabía ni cómo lidiar con eso.

—Lamento si no hice más por ti desde el inicio, todo ha sido tan complicado, pero no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros, todo estará mejor.

Estaba bien que por fin soltara todo lo que estaba acumulando por semanas. Shisui tenía razón en que no podía cargar con todo ella sola, lo tenía a él, tenía a su tío, tenía a Sasuke. Por fin pudo respirar con algo más de paz, sentirse aliviada, pudo tomarse su tiempo para tomar un baño que le relajara de un todo y pudo celebrar que su tío Kagami por fin estaba libre de un problema tan complejo como lo fue su divorcio. Ahora que estaba bien, ahora que estaba tranquila podía pensar claramente: que quería visitar la tumba de sus padres y que podía dedicarse a sus estudios, no iba a abandonar a Sasuke por eso ni dejaría de ayudar a su tío y primo en lo que pudiese.

Estaba bien no llevar todo ella sola, estaba bien tomarse un respiro.

FIN.

¡HELLO! Seguro creyeron que lo abandonaría, pero no, la cuarentena al fin trae sus cosas positivas jajaja, de verdad espero poder seguir con esto rápido porque tengo muchos acumulados. Sis espero que te haya gustado, sé que es algo raro pero fue con amor. Gracias a TobiasChase por ayudarme cuando estaba varada como ballena en playa :'v Los amo, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	4. Ino Yamanaka (RTN)

**Kunoichi** : Ino Yamanaka (RTN)

 **Otros personajes:** Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten

 **Parejas** : Sai x Ino (leve)

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Universo:** Universo Road To Ninja

 **Título** : Regalo

 **Sugerido por** : Moniurista (Fanficition)

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Era veintitrés de septiembre, no un día cualquiera, era su cumpleaños, y aunque le agobia la idea de tantas personas tan cerca de ella felicitándole y entregándole algún presente, agradecía y apreciaba aquellos gestos, incluso si apenas tenía la fuerza para expresarlo verbalmente. De sus padres no había tenido tanto problema, pero cuando los miembros de su equipo lo hicieron le fue inevitable sentirse algo nerviosa.

Shikamaru le entregó un libro sobre bromas, no le gustaba la idea de molestar a otros con esa clase de actividades, pero aprecio mucho el gesto del pelinegro. Chouji por su lado también le dio un libro, solo que este era un poco más práctico ya que era de medicina, añadiendo que esperaba le sirviera para seguir trabajando con su ninjutsu medico. Su maestro le dio un discurso que no entendió muy bien, Asuma siempre decía cosas extrañas.

Luego de una mañana de entrenamientos, se dirigieron al querido restaurante de barbacoa para celebrar. No esperaba que le pidieran pastel, lo agradecía, pero no quería que muchas más personas le rodearan para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, eso le ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Para su suerte, no fue así y agradeció que sus amigos le conocieran tan bien como para evitarlo. Al salir no tardó mucho en encontrarse con Sakura y las demás, pasar tiempo con sus amigas le alegraba mucho y más cuando por fin la hija del Hokage y la heredera de los Hyuga dejaban de pelear con respecto a Menma. En general pudo disfrutar de un día tranquilo, lo único que le pareció extraño fue no ver a Sai.

Sai, en palabras de la mayoría, era un sujeto extraño con cero habilidades artísticas, pero que encontraba fascinante el dedicarse a ese pasatiempo. Era un buen ninja, sí, nadie lo dudaba, pero ninguno logaba entender porque seguía tan empeñado con el tema del arte si no se le daba _para nada_ bien. Pero a ella le gustaba mucho lo que hacía, sus dibujos sin forma le parecían bonitos y más ver la pasión que les ponía al hacerlos.

—Chicas, bienvenidas. Hija te llegaron un par de regalos mientras estabas afuera, las dejé en tu habitación —saludó su madre cuando llegó junto a sus amigas, habían quedado de ir a unas aguas termales más tarde y prefirieron esperar juntas en casa de los Yamanaka,

—Está bien madre, gracias —asintió la rubia antes de seguir a su habitación junto a sus tres amigas.

—Me pregunto qué te trajeron, quizás sea de un admirador —comentó Haruno con emoción. Una vez entraron en la habitación se fijaron que los dos regalos se encontraban en la cama—. No hace falta leer la nota para saber de quién es este…

La forma de hablar de Sakura, un evidente tono de fastidio, captó la atención de la rubia. Sí, solo había alguien que se dedicaba a repartir rosas a las chicas de esa manera, aunque que le enviara un ramo un poco más elaborado le sorprendió bastante.

— _Para la flor más hermosa de Konoha, feliz cumpleaños Ino-chan —_ leyó Hinata la tarjeta antes de rodar los ojos en un gesto de fastidio—. Ese idiota, no pierde la oportunidad para molestar, lo peor es que le dice lo mismo a todo el mundo…

—Al menos se acordó de tu cumpleaños, yo le daría un par de puntos por eso —comentó Tenten, viendo la mueca de asco que hacían sus amigas, bueno, Ino solo parecía algo asustada, sabía que ese _playboy_ llegaba a ponerla demasiado nerviosa, incluso si habían crecido todos juntos.

Ignorando por un momento el regalo del Uchiha, Ino decidió revisar el siguiente, quitando la envoltura con cierto cuidado para darse cuenta que se trataba de una pintura enmarcada. No supo decir si la estaba mirando al revés, le tomó un poco de tiempo entender que era, pero al hacerlo le resultó inevitable sonreír con ternura.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —Cuestionó Hinata al no entender nada entre un montón de manchas moradas y amarillas.

—Eso tiene el nombre de Sai en todas partes —suspiró Sakura, negando un poco con la cabeza al pensar en su temporal compañero de equipo—¿Cuándo entenderá que no tiene talento para estas cosas?

—Yo creo que es muy bonito —les interrumpió la rubia sin dejar de admirar la pintura con encanto. Quizás no eran los trazos más perfectos del mundo, pero se notaba la dedicación que el muchacho le había puesto, el esfuerzo y el cariño. Llegó a ruborizarse un poco al pensar que debía darle las gracias pronto por el regalo.

Las demás kunoichis se miraron entre sí algo confundidas, la Yamanaka parecía tener gustos algo peculiares entonces. Siendo un poco más objetivas, al menos aquello resultaba un poco mas encantador que el regalo de Sasuke, cuyas intenciones nunca eran las mejores con las chicas, pero Sai al menso tenía un corazón más bondadoso, uno que combinaba más con el de la dulce Ino.

—Tal vez debas dale las gracias pronto y darle algo bueno en su cumpleaños —sugirió la Hyuga antes de desviar la mirada con algo de orgullo, no le gustaba ser muy cursi, pero sabía cuando hablar de forma un poco más suave.

—Ella tiene razón y sabes que nunca estoy de acuerdo con la señorita agresividad —añadió la de cabellos rosados.

Ino sonrió un poco más y asintió, pensando en que podría regalarle ella , tenía un par de meses para decidirlo.

FIN

 **Ino Yamanaka RTN:** No sé exactamente qué decir de esta versión, me recuerda un poco a la Hinata de la primera parte. La verdad siento que Pierrot pudo aprovechar un poco más las versiones road to ninja ya que la película no lo hizo, digo era una idea muy cool y me habría gustado más saber cómo era todo en esa realidad, al menos le dieron un relleno en el sueño de Tenten xd. La verdad se me hace muy dulce, tiene unos fanarts bien bonitos y seguro haría una pareja de lo más adorable con el Sai RTN que es bien efusivo.

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, seguiré trabajando en los demás que pidieron, tómenlo con calma xd procurare no abandonar este proyecto un año entero otra vez jaja. Nos leemos.


	5. Hinata Hyuga

**Kunoichi** : Hinata Hyuga

 **Otros personajes:** Boruto Uzumaki

 **Parejas:** NaruHina (implícito)

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Universo:** Ninja

 **Título** : Madre

 **Sugerido por** : Reivax_ Katsumoto (Wattpad)

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Ser madre no era nada sencillo. Despertar en la madrugada por el llanto de su bebé, estar al pendiente de sus necesidades constantemente, a veces sentía que el cansancio era infinito. Quizás por eso había decidido retirarse totalmente de su vida como ninja, debía dedicarse más a su pequeño, no quería dejarle solo, al cuidado de servidumbres como fue en su caso, como fue el de Hanabi.

Su madre había fallecido algunos meses después del nacimiento de su hermana menor, siempre había sido algo enfermiza, pero con el tiempo había empeorado y finalmente había muerto. Aquello le había dolido, solo tenía cinco años de edad, pero había tenido que ser fuerte, por su apellido, por su hermanita que la necesitaba.

Para ella, su infancia había sido muy dura, con la ausencia de su madre, la presión que ejercía su padre y la rivalidad insana que generó su primo hacia ella, eran muchas cosas que ningún niño merecía, agradecía que su pequeño no tuviera que crecer con nada de eso, ahora estaban en una época de paz así que podría crecer como un niño feliz.

—Creo que debes extrañar tu cuna —comentó con suavidad al notar que su pequeño ya estaba bastante adormilado en sus brazos—. Vamos a dormir, Boruto —murmuró antes de levantarse de su asiento para ir a la habitación de su hijo.

Le gustaba esa casa, era amplia, pero no tanto como para sentirse sola cuando su esposo se iba de misión o estaba afuera entrenando. Era cálida, se sentía como un verdadero hogar, era eso lo que la hacía perfecta. Caminó hacia la habitación de su bebé, quedándose de pie un rato mientras lo arrullaba un poco más, al menos hasta que le sintió completamente dormido.

—Descansa, bebé —susurró aquello con dulzura tras acomodar al pequeño en su cuna, contemplándole dormir un poco antes de suspirar.

Le gustaba ser madre, era difícil, pero era una experiencia maravillosa. Extrañaba las misiones a veces y quizás no había llegado tan lejos como hubiera querido antes, pero no cambiaría esa vida por nada. Era feliz así con, con su pequeño, con su esposo, con una vida más simple, más tranquila y segura, una que le garantizaba estar para Boruto cuando la necesitara.

FIN

 **Hinata:** Como la mayoría de las kunoichis, un personaje desperdiciado por Kishimoto. Es un personaje que me gusta mucho personalmente, pero siento que su desarrollo se murió como el de muchos, al final no cumplió lo que ella quería y me pareció muy triste. No digo que sea malo ser madre o ama de casa, pero con el origen que tenía, daba para que cumpliera su meta y luego pudiera dedicarse en paz a ser madre. Pero bueno, ya sabemos como es Kishi.

Espero les haya gustado, estuvo cortito, pero fue con mucho amor, hago lo posible por sacar estos one semanalmente pero es difícil jajaja. Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente.


End file.
